Together Again
by xgemgemzx
Summary: Jen brings a little girl Tia to NCIS and tries to keep her full identity a secret but it doesn't stay one for long. However Tia gets injured, can Jen get a fairy tale ending or will everything spiral out of control? Jibbs!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't know NCIS (wish I could) but I do won the little girl.

* * *

Jenny Shepard has been Director of NCIS for three months now and everybody on Gibbs' team was sure there was some history between them in the past. No one wanted to ask the Director and everybody was too scared to ask Gibbs, except Abby but when she asked Gibbs he just gave her his silent stare.

The team didn't have a case so they were catching up on paper work. Gibbs looked up from his paper work to see Jenny walking across the catwalk and heading for the stairs. Gibbs watched her descend the stairs and head towards the lift. As Jenny passed the ballpen she gave him a nod. The rest of the team saw this and looked at each other quizzically but don't dare say anything.

It had been just about two and a half hours since Jenny had left and for the past twenty-five minutes Gibbs kept looking over at the lift as if he was waiting for the Director to return. Since he didn't want to leave to building he went down to Abby.

"I told you there was something between them." Tony said when Gibbs was out of ear shoot.

"So what if there was. It's none of our business." Ziva replied.

"What do you think, Probie?" Asked Tony

"I agree with Ziva, that it's none of our business. " McGee said without looking up from his paper work.

Just then the Director returned holding the hand of a little girl. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and white stripped top, jeans and red sneakers. When Ziva saw the girl she got jump from her desk and hugged the little girl. The girl returned her hug as if she knew Ziva.

"DiNozzo, McGee this is….." Jenny began, however stop when she noticed Gibbs standing at the other end of the ballpen and placed a hand on top of the little girls head. The little girl stared at Gibbs as a huge smile appeared across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCISI **

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

The little girl started to walk slowly towards Gibbs. Everybody's eyes were on her. As she approached Gibbs, he bent down so he could be eye level with her. They stared silently at each other for a few moments.

The girl was the one who made the first move to start a conversation, "_Hello_." She signed. Gibbs gave a small smile to her before he signed hello back.

"_I've missed you_." The little girl signed and placed her right hand on his cheek. Gibbs pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she wrapped her arm tightly around her neck. As he embraced her, he held back the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Jenny, Ziva, Tony and McGee were standing in the middle of the ballpen, when Jenny gave a slight cough that pulled Gibbs back into reality. Gibbs stood up and stroked the little girls' hair. She turned around and walked up to McGee.

McGee also bent down to be eye level with her, "_Hello, my name is T.I.M. It's very_…"

"Where did you learn to sign, Probie." DiNozzo jumped in with.

"We didn't have a case and I had done all my paper work, so I went down to see Abby. She was really bored and asked me if she could teach me ALS (American Sign Language). I agreed so from time to time she teaches me a little bit more but I still only know a little."

"We your just full of surprises McProbie. Does this mean we all need to learn ALS to communicate with her?"

Gibbs was about to speak but was interrupted. "No you don't Tony." The girl said. Everybody looked down at her and then to Tony, who blushed. "I have hearing aids and Tim it's nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you from mama."

"McGee, Tony this is Tia Elizabeth, my daughter." Jen said as she picked up her daughter and held her on her hip.

"How old are you now, Tia?" Ziva asked as she tickled her side.

"Five" She said giggling and held up one hand showing five fingers. "Mama, can Timmy take me down to see Abby? I would really like to meet her."

"If McGee is ok with it, then yes you can. I'm sure Abby would also like to meet you" McGee nodded if head and he took Tia's hand and lead her to the lift to get to Abby's lab. Ziva followed Tia and McGee, Tony went back to his desk as he was so far behind on his paper work that her worried that Gibbs would head slap him into the next century and the Director was half way up the stairs heading for her office before Gibbs followed her.

* * *

Abby's Lab:

When Abby heard the lift open she turned in her chair wondering who it could be. When she saw Tia she screamed and ran up and hugged her tightly. She pulled back and looked Tia up and down at arm's length. "Oh my you are so cute. What your name?"

"_I'm Tia Elizabeth Shepard. It's really nice to meet you. Mama says that I'm like you, free spirited, lively and talks way too much."_

"_How do you know sign language?"_

"_I'm deaf but I have hearing aids so I can also hear you." Tia said with a big smile on her face._

Ziva just watched them whilst McGee tried to follow but he didn't know all of it and they were too fast for him. Abby looked up and the look on his face just made him laugh. His forehead was all wrinkled and his nose was crinkled up, she just had to laugh. She decided that it would be best to talk to Tia with others around so they could follow. "So Tia, where have you been for the past three months?" Abby asked.

"I have been at school. I go to a boarding school about an hour's drive from here. I would have come up before know but I get travel sick on long journeys so I just waited until the end of term."

"Do you like boarding school because Tony didn't like the boarding schools he went to?" McGee Inquired.

"Yeah I love it. I have so much fun when I'm not in class or doing homework. We get to do a lot of different actives like basketball, baseball, gymnastics, art and lots of other things. The weekends are the best. We get to do whatever we want as long as it's in school grounds 'cause if you are in the seventh grade or younger you're not a loud out of the school grounds without a teacher."

"Your boarding school sounds so much better than mine." They all turned around to see DiNozzo leaning against the door frame. Abby, McGee and Ziva just laughed at Tony but Tia felt sorry from him so went over to him and gave him a hug.

* * *

Jen's office:

"Are you going to tell them how Tia's father is?" Gibbs asked Jen the second he closed the door.

"I thought we talked about this." Jen said crossing arms and leaning back in her chair.

"What if, they find out Jen?"

"How are they going to find out Jethro? I've told Tia not to tell anyone, so just relax. If you are that worried, talk to Tia. Now please leave, I have a tonne on paper work to do."

With that he left Jen's office and headed down to Abby's lab. As he got into the lift smiled to himself, he was happy to see Tia agagin.

* * *

**A/N: everything in italics is sign language.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and I'll try and up date as so as possible. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Thanks for the reviews.**

**A/N: in the last chapter i wrote that Tia was deaf was i was supposed to wright "partially deaf" sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: still the same.**

**Hope you like this next chapter. **

* * *

Gibbs was hit by a wall of laughter when the lift doors opened. The team and Tia turned and watched Gibbs when he came into the lab. Abby and McGee were sitting on the computer chairs and Tony was standing in between them leaning against the desk. Ziva was sitting with Tia on the evidence table.

"What are we all laughing at?" Gibbs asked as he walked around the back of the evidence and stood next to Tia.

"Tia was telling us about her school and Tony started reliving some of his funny memories with us." McGee Replied.

"Some of the stories are really funny. I have not laughed this since…. April fools' day." Tia commented.

"Why, what happened?" Abby was extremely excited to hear Tia's story that she was jumping up and down slightly in her chair.

"Well Hannah, Susan – my best friends and they are the girls I share my room with- and I overheard a group of older girls planning some pranks they were going to do on a couple of teachers. When we heard this we knew exactly what teacher we wanted to pull a prank on, Mrs Barker."

"Who's…" McGee started but Abby shh'ed him.

"Mrs Barker is one of the teachers how sleeps in the same building as us (the 1st – 3rd graders). She has a thing with tidiness that makes mama sound like a fluffy bunny when she complaining how untidy my room is." They all chucked slightly but went quite again quacking wanting to know what Tia and her friends did. "Everybody in our building knew that she does** not **like spiders. Hannah called home and asked her big brother to send a plastic one to her. We knew that she goes for a run around the grounds every morning at 6am sharp. The night before we spread the word around the building which was easier than I had expected. My job in the morning was to type the spider – which was tied to string- to the door frame as Hannah and Susan went around the rooms making sure nobody missed it. When Mrs Barker came out of her room, she screamed really loudly like a little girl. The other teachers – Miss Carnie, Miss Little, Mrs Watts and Mrs McDonald- all came busting out their rooms to see what happened. We were all laughing so much that some of us started crying." Tia laughed a little to herself as she finished her story.

"Did she find out that it was you how did it?" McGee asked.

Tia shook her head. "No but she did grill us for a few day, however gave up as no one gave her a straight answer."

"Did you play any other pranks?" Tony asked. Tony could tell that he and Tia where going to get on.

"I didn't but someone dyed the pool green and someone put a whoppy cushion on the Headmasters chair at breakfast and that was really funny because he had this face as if he was the one produced that noise naturally."

"Does your mother know?" Gibbs asked knowing that the answer but she even told him.

"Yeah! She found it really funny." Gibbs was shock that Jen actually knew about the prank. "She did say at the start of the school year, that if I was to get into trouble she was going to send me to boot camp of the summer. I still don't know if she was joking but I made sure I stayed out of trouble."

"Tia, why do you go to boarding school?" McGee asked.

"Well….this time last year, mama was still doing assignments abroad. If I'm right she was in the middle east with Ziva." Tia turned to Ziva for conformation, who nodded. "Mama wanted me to go to school here, in Virginia since your house in here. I would have lived with dad but he can work really crazy hours and they both wanted a route for me. So they agreed that boarding school would be best for me." She shuffled a bit closer to Gibbs as she finished.

"Do you see your dad a lot?" said Tony.

"I see him now and then but we speck all the time on the phone. Since in here for the summer I'll get to see him a lot."

"Ohh! Does that mean at the end of the summer you'll be going back to boarding school." Abby was a bit sad at that thought as she presumed that Tia would be spending a lot of time with her.

"Maybe" Tia jumped off the table and gave Abby a hug. "I asked mama and she said it was my choice were or not to go back to boarding school." She stood in front of Abby and looked up at Gibbs with a smile.

* * *

Same week, Friday night, the team had just solved the murder of a Petty Officer, who was stabbed whilst on leave. Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat, as normal, except he was not alone. "Have you been having a good time with Abby?" Gibbs asked his company.

"Yeah, I like watching her work, it's so cool. We also learnt that I shouldn't have any Caw-Pow after 6pm since I was up really late last night, mama was not happy."

"So, you'll be staying on the juice boxes I bring you."

"Yeah" Tia had stopped sanding and was looking at her feet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gibbs walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Look at me please."

"I think she knows." She looked up at him and then let her gaze fall back on the floor. He noticed that she had started to cry so he picked her up, carried her up stairs and sat on the sofa with her. Tia buried her head in to his chest and he softly stroked her hair.

"Tia, I don't think Abby does know because she would have said something to me. Ok?" Tia just slowly nodded her head. They sat here together in silence, after a while he looked down at her and notice that she had fallen asleep. He watched her before drifting off himself.

The next morning, Jen went into Gibbs's house. She didn't bother knocking as she knew that he would answer the door. She was expecting to find him in his kitchen having some coffee but was surprised to see him and their daughter sleeping on the sofa. The scene in front of her melted her heart that she took out her phone and took a picture of them before waking Gibbs up.

* * *

"Jethro" she whispered softly trying not to wake Tia. He started to stir, when he was Jen crouching beside him could help but smile. He moved Tia carefully over to the other side of the sofa. He got up and wondered in to the kitchen with Jen following behind him. Jen chuckled at his hair as it was sticking up at one side. He tried to smooth it back down but it didn't work.

"I take it you had a good time last night" Jen asked Gibbs quietly with a smile in her face.

"Yeah. She did get a bit upset but I think that was just because she was tired." He replied.

"Why was she upset?"Jen looked over little girl. She hated it when Tia got upset.

"She thinks Abby knows but I told that I don't think she does since she hasn't said anything to me and …." Gibbs stopped as her heard Tia began to wake up.

"_Morning" _Tia signed. She walked into the kitchen and sat on Gibbs's lap, who was sitting in the chair next to Jen. "_What are you doing here? I thought you were going to pick me up tonight." _She asked Jen.

"_I was but then I got a text from Abby asking if you and I wanted to have lunch with her, McGee, Ziva and your dad if he would reply to her texts." _Jen looked at Gibbs for some reassurance but all she could think about was Rule #39: There is no such thing as coincidence.

* * *

**Please review and i'll update soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! sorry it's taken so long for me to up date, just been so busy.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

They just sat at the table doing and saying nothing. Gibbs was first to make a move, he picked Tia up and handed her to Jen before he left the kitchen. Jen watched him leave the room then looked down at Tia as if asking if she knew where he was going but Tia just shrugged her shoulders.

Gibbs headed for the basement. When he got to the bottom of the sTiar he headed toward his work bench quickly. There he twisted a jar of nails from its lid, then emptied the content on to the bench to produce his cell phone. He grabbed the phone and ran back up the sTiars to the kitchen. When he re-joined Jen and Tia at the table, he flipped opened his phone to see he had three new messages all from Abby. He opened the first message, squinting his eyes trying to read the text. When he saw about to read them aloud, Tia took the phone from him and did it herself.

"First message- Hey Gibbs, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with the Team, Ducky, Jimmy, the Director and Tia. Text back Abby x – second one says- Everyone is in apart for Jimmy has he is visiting his parents. Just waiting to hear from you, Abby x- finial one – 34th street park. 1200 hours. Be there, Abby! What time is it now? Tia closed the phone and gave it back to Gibbs.

Jen looked at the watch, "It's almost ten so go get a shower and changed." Tia nodded, hopped off her mother's lap and headed to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later Tia came back into the kitchen to find her parents sitting in silence. As she took the seat across from Gibbs, Jen spoke. "I think we should just tell them because if Abby does know, then by this time next week everyone at the base will know. Plus Ziva can stop being interrogated by Tony and Abby."

"Ok and Ducky knows." Gibbs added

"If we tell them, I think we should have a schedule for me." Gibbs and Jen looked at each other and nodded in approval. "I stay with mom Monday to Thursday night. On Friday I go home with dad and stay with him for the weekend. If daddy has a case I stay at mom's house."

"I'm good with that." Gibbs commented.

"Same with me" Jen said

Tia got up and stood between her parents. "Also…No fighting please. I don't like it when you fight."

"I promise." Gibbs said. He kissed Tia on the top of her head, then left to get ready. As he left the kitchen he glanced back at them. Jen was hugging Tia and then started to do Tia's hair. Gibbs hopped that he would –one day- have them living with him as a family.

* * *

Jen, Gibbs and Tia arrived together in Jen's car. Abby, Ducky, Ziva and McGee where already at the park. The group were sitting on the grass talking.

"Hey boss!" McGee shouted when he noticed them. Tia sat down next to Abby, Jen sat on the other side of Abby so she was also next to Ziva and Gibbs sat between Ducky and McGee.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"He's on his way." McGee told him.

"Is Tony ever on time for anything?" Ziva asked McGee.

"Depends, if he is picking you up for a date then yes he'll be on time. Anything else no." They all laughed at McGee comment about the senior field agent.

"For your information McKnownothing, I would have been on time but I had to fill my car with gas." He was going to head slap McGee but noticed that Tia was watching him so made a note to get Probie back later.

Abby had packet a picnic basket for lunch. She had made four different kinds of sandwiches- ham, ham and cheese, tuna and peanut butter- she had also brought array of different flavoured crops, biscuits and drink. They drove in and started talking about everyday things. Ducky was telling Tia a story about a time when he had a picnic as a young lad in Scotland.

"Is that Palmer?" Gibbs said, squinting to see if he was right.

"OH! I meant to tell youse that Jimmy was coming after all." Abby told them

"See! I'm not the only one who was late." Tony expressed and head slapped McGee since Tia was looking the other way. "Did you get lost Palmer?" He asked when Palmer sat down between Tia and Ducky.

"No. My parents forgot to tell me they were going on holiday today so I ended up taking them to the airport." Palmer informed Tony.

"Can we play a game of baseball?" Tia said changing the subject.

Everyone nodded, "Would I be ok if I pitch. I'm not as fit as I once was." Ducky said.

"Sure Ducky but we don't have a bat or ball." Tony commented.

"I do! In the car." Tia shouted joyfully. Jen passed her the car keys and she ran off with her half eaten sandwich.

Tia can back with two gloves, a baseball and metal bat which was silver and had a USA flag design. She was also wearing a black baseball helmet. "Who's going to be capTians?" she asked as she dropped the ball and gloves on the ground.

"Ducky, you can choose since you're the pitcher." Gibbs said.

"Then Miss Tia you can be a capTian since it was your idea and…." Ducky looked round the group wondering who less to choose, "Jennifer you can be the other capTian." Jen and Tia walked up to Ducky and stood either side of him. "Miss Tia you pick and bat first."

"I pick Ziva."

"Jethro"

"McGee"

"Um… Abby"

"Palmer"

"DiNozzo" Tony walked over to Jen's team with his head hung low, he had never been picked last for any team.

As the two teams and Ducky headed across to the baseball field in the park, Jen's team walked behind Tia's team talking about tactics. When they got to the field Ducky stood on the pitchers post, Jen's team went to their designated position- Gibbs went outfield, Tony stood between bases 1 and 2, Jen stood between bases 2 and 3 and Abby crotched behind home base- and Ziva went to bat first.

"Now Ziva, when Ducky throws that ball you hit it with the bat, that's that long thing in your hand." Tony shouted but as if Ziva was a toddler.

Ziva raised the bat ready for Ducky's throw. When the bat had contact with the ball, the ball travelled in the direction of Gibbs. Ziva dropped to bat and ran towards first base. She was about to run for second base but Gibbs already had the ball. Tony stood in his position gazing at Ziva with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth Tony you're not a fish." Jenny shouted and Tony closed his mouth

As Tia went up to bat Ziva was at third base, Palmer at second and McGee at first. Tony moved closer towards second base and forward.

"I wouldn't do that DiNozzo." Gibbs shouted from behind but Tony was too late to move back as Ducky through the ball and Tia hit it as hard as she could. The ball soured into the air above Jen. Jen and Gibbs started running move outfield and Tony stood closer to third base. By the time Jen through the ball to Tony Tia was already home and giving her team high fives. Tia turned to face Tony and stuck her tongue out at him. Tia's team got nine points before the where out when Gibbs full caught McGee's hit. When it was Jen's team turn Abby was first out as she could run that fast in her platform shoes.

They had been playing for almost five hours before Abby noticed the time. "Hey did youse know that past six o'clock." Everyone else looked at their watch in disbelieve that they had been playing for so long.

"Since it's still nice how about we have a BBQ at my house." Jen said.

"That sound lovely Jennifer, count me in." Ducky said sat he pick his jacket off the ground.

"Same here." Ziva, Abby, McGee and Palmer said in unison.

Gibbs and Tony didn't say anything they just nodded their heads. Jen, Tony, Ducky and Palmer all got in their cars and Gibbs, Tia, Abby, McGee and Ziva all walked to Jen's house as it was only a five minute walk and they also stops at the local shop to get some drink, crisp and chocolate.

* * *

When the group got to the house from the shop, they found the rest in the kitchen deciding what they wanted. Gibbs and McGee sat the bags on the kitchen counter and put their orders in with Jen.

Jen looked around for Tia but could see her, "Where's Tia?"

"Back garden." Gibbs told her.

Jen walked over to the back door to see Tia at the bottom for the garden standing by a large wooden hut, "Tia! What would you like?" Tia didn't answer. She was to distracted by what she was doing so Jen choose for her.

Once everyone had a drink they went out onto the decking, whist Gibbs started the BBQ with Ducky. Abby, McGee, Palmer and Tony where all curious at what Tia was looking at so they went to find out. As they got closer to the hut they could see two small furry things. One of the things jumped out of the hut and Tony jumped and let out a little girly scream.

"Shhh!" Tia said and put a finger to her lips, "You'll scare them."

"What is it?" Tony said a bit weary about going any further forward.

"Have you never seen a bunny, Tony?" She turned to face him. She saw the relief in his face when she said bunny.

"The sandy coloured one, the one that made Tony scream like a girl, is called Thumper and the white one is called Stitch."

"Are they a boy and girl?" Abby sat next to Tia as Stitch hopped out the hut.

"No they are both girls."

Tony knelt down and put his hand out to Thumper, "Thumper is the name of the rabbit in Bambi but who is Stitch?"

"Stich is the name on the Lilo pet in Lilo and Stitch it's a Disney film." Tia informed Tony.

"They are so cute! Who old are they?" Abby said a bit loud that she scared the rabbits.

"They are two and we share the same special birthday." Tia picked up Stitch and sat her on her lap. "Would you like to stroke her Timmy?"

"She won't bite me will she?" Tia shook her head at McGee's question. He held his hand out and traced it over the top of the rabbit's head.

"So who looks after them when you're at boarding school?" Palmer was sitting on the ground behind Tia with Thumper on his lap stroking her with Tony.

"My mom looks after them but when my mom was overseas then my dad looked after them." Tia stood up and walked back up the garden and everyone followed. Jimmy passed Thumper to Abby to hold.

Ziva and Jen where talking when they got back to the table. When Gibbs noticed the rabbits he was going to make a joke about having the rabbits for desert but her remembered that last time he said it, Tia cried for hours.

"Tia, what's the special birthday you and the rabbits share?" Abby asked taking the seat next to her.

"I was born on the marine corps birthday November 10th." Tia glanced up at her father as she said it.

"Hey Boss, isn't that your birthday to?" McGee asked.

"Yip" Gibbs replied has he placed Tia's steak in front of Tia and stroked the top for head before giving everyone else their dinner.

"Tia, go put Thumper and Stitch back in the hut and go wash your hands." Jen instructed her. Tia got off her chair and walked back to the hut with Abby to put the rabbits away then ran into the house to wash her hands.

When they had all finished with their main meal, Jen asked if anyone wanted any ice-cream. Everyone apart from Abby, Tony and Tia where still sitting outside as Abby and Tony had already got their ice-cream and Tia was waiting for Jen to bring hers out. Tia sat spinning one of Ziva's empty beer bottles.

Abby was watching her when an idea popped into her head, "Do you want to play a game of spin the bottle but with a twist Tia?" Tony looked at her in a funny way.

"What's that? Is it like truth or dare?"

"Yeah, you spin the bottle and you normally kiss the person it lands on but if you were to play I was going to say that the person it lands on you ask them a question. However spin the bottle/true or dare sounds so much better."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. What do you think Tony?"

Tony smiled at her and then grabbed Ducky's scotch and downed it one. He was glad that Jimmy had said he would be designated driver, "Count me in."

Tia ran into the kitchen shouted excitedly, "Does everyone wont to play spin the bottle/truth or dare?"

They all looked around at each other, "Abby!" They all said in union.

They had all agreed to play and all sat down at the table with their ice-cream whist Abby explained the rules, "Right so you spin the bottle whoever it lands on they have to do a true or dare and if you don't you spin the bottle and who ever in lands on you have to kiss them."

"Uhh… Abby, for instance I say true and don't want to say and I spin and it lands on Boss, McGee, Ducky or Palmer then what happens."

"You kiss them." Abby told him. Tony's eyes widened at what Abby said.

"I vote Abby to start." Tia said and everyone nodded.

Abby spun the bottle, it went round and around everybody's eyes were on it praying for it not to land on them. It finally landed on, "Gibbs! Turth or dare?"

"Truth" He said taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Is Tia your Daughter?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review and I promise to up date soon **

**Gemma xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know it has taken me a bit longer than I had hopped to up date but I do hope that when you read this chapter was worth the wait and I have also changed the summary. Thank you can for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tia **

* * *

McGee, Tony and Palmer looked at Tia then to Gibbs, whistle everyone just looked at Gibbs. For a moment he thought about lying and have truth kept between the ones that know. However he knows Abby too well and wouldn't stop until she was 100% sure. He looked up at Jen and he knew what he was going to say

"Yes Abby, I am." He said smiling at Tia.

"I knew it!" Abby shouted."Why dont you have Gibbs as your last name?"

"I do my full name is Tia Elizabeth Shepard-Gibbs." Tia smiled at her father.

"HA Ziva! Told you something went on between them." Tony smirked at her and got a head slap form Gibbs, "Thanks Boss."

"I already knew Tony, I have for years." Ziva smirked back at him.

Gibbs spun the bottle before Tony and Ziva got into a pissing contest, landing on….

"Truth or dare, McGee?" To McGee Gibbs looked a bit too happy so cowardly went for truth. "Do you have a tattoo and if yes where and what is it?"

"Um…..Yes" he said it so quietly that if anyone made a sound, they wouldn't have heard him. "It says 'mom' and it's….." He looked around at everyone.

"Come on Probie, if you don't tell us Abby looks like she's dying to tell us." Tony said.

"It's on my bum." They all burst out laughing. Tony and Palmer had fallen off their chairs because they were laughing so much. Ziva, Jen and Ducky had tears of laugher. Tia had been drinking when McGee told them where the tattoo was some of the fizz went up her noise. Gibbs tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't. It took them several minutes to stop so McGee could spin the bottle.

"OK Tia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." McGee was hopping she would have chosen truth since he had no idea what he could dare he to do.

"You know what knock, knock, run is?" Tia nodded to his question. "Pick a neighbour and do that."

"Easy! Stand in the front room. I'm going to do it to mean old Mr Hinkle- the old man across the street." She leaped off her chair and ran through the house.

The team stood watching her from the front room window. She slowly walked up the garden path towards the door. She knocked three times. She heard move movement form within the house and ran back across the street. She closed the front door as Mr Hinkle opened his. She joined them and watched as the old man looked up and down the street, trying to see who knocked.

Tia spun the bottle when everyone had taken their seats. It landed on Ziva.

"You've been waiting for this moment for years." Ziva shaking her head in her hands. "I don't know what worse dare or answering your question for truth."

"I could have already got that answer, so Zee-Vah TRUTH OR DARE?!" Tia sat grinning at Ziva.

Ziva took a big swig of Vodka before she answered. "I know I'm going to regret this but truth."

Tia clapped her hands excitedly and Ziva took another swig of Vodka. "I'll give everyone a history lesson so they can understand." By the way Tia spoke everyone could tell Tia was enjoying every moment of it. "It was about two and a half years ago and we were in sunny Spain. Mom and Ziva were working with MI6 agent Liam Morris. It was after they had finished their mission and I was standing outside the hotel gift shop, when I saw Liam walking to the elevators laughing with someone. I couldn't see who it was until they had gotten in to the elevator and started kissing. I was sure it was Ziva but next morning, I asked both Ziva and Liam separately but they both denied it. So Ziva was it really you who I saw kissing Liam?" Tia finished by sitting back in her chair, crossed her arm and smirked at Ziva.

"Yes." Jen couldn't help but laugh slightly and Ziva kicked her under the table for it. Tia stood on her chair and shouted hallelujah with her arms raised in the air. Ziva got up and reached into her pocket as Tia got off her chair and skipped around to her. Ziva pulled out a twenty and gave it to her and Tia ran joyfully into the house.

"I can't believe you gave in to a 5 year old." Gibbs said.

She shrugged her shoulders, "At least I only bet her twenty. Liam bet her fifty that she wouldn't find out." Ziva sat back down and spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare, Tony?"

"Dare." He rubbed his hands together ready for anything.

Ziva went into the house and beckoned Jen to go with her. They re-appeared a few minutes later. Ziva was holding a glass that had red liquid in it. "Drink it all." Ziva said as she put the glass down in front of Tony.

"What's in it?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'll tell you once you've drunk it."

Tony picked it up as smelt it turning a shade of green. He thought it would be best to drink it in one go and did so.

"God! That burns." He finished his beer trying to get rid of the burning sensation.

"What was in it, my dear?" Ducky asked

"Vodka, Tequila, sugar, a little bit of lemon juice and extra strong Tabasco sauce."

"That sounds vile." McGee said turning green himself making Abby, Palmer and Jen giggle.

"Hey Ziva, Liam says that you own him dinner since you caved first." They looked at the door first but Tia wasn't there, instead she was hanging out of one of the upstairs windows.

"Tia Elizabeth, you better have not phoned Liam." Jen shouted up at her.

"It's fine, he's not in the UK, he's here in the states." She shouted back down.

"Is he still on the phone?" Ziva asked.

"No, he said he was busy but I gave him your number and he's going to call you tomorrow." Tia went back inside closing the window behind her.

"So Ziva, what's this Liam like?" Tony asked with a hit of jealously in his voice.

"You sound jealous there Tony." McGee quipped.

"Nobody asked you opinion McGobby."

"To answer your question Tony, Liam is…"

Ziva was cut off by a loud scream followed by a bagging noise. Everyone jumped up are ran through the house. When they got to the front of the house they found Tia lying at the bottom of the stair case next to someone dressed in black.

Ducky, Jen and Gibbs checked to see if Tia was still breathing, while the other checked on the mysteries guest. Abby took the persons ski mask to revile a white male who was no older than forty-five. Palmer checked his pulse but he didn't have one. The man's eyes were open and stare up at Abby. She felt as if he was looking into her soul. Tia still had a pulse but it was a weak one. Jen wanted to comfort her but knew she could touch her just in case Tia had broken something. Ducky called for an ambulance. Jen sat on the stair looking down at Tia, Gibbs sat behind Jen with his arms wrapped around her telling her that Tia was strong and was going to be just fine.

Tony helped Palmer move the dead body so the paramedics could get better access to Tia. The paramedics put a neck brake on her and carefully lifted her onto the stretcher.

"I've lost her pulse." The male paramedic said the other paramedic –female- who stared hocking Tia up to an EKG machine as the male paramedic started compressions.

"No!" Jen yelled. She left her legs give under her weight, Gibbs used all his strength to hold her up.

"Charge to 250." The female paramedic charged to paddles to 250 joules of energy.

"Clear!" She shouted. The male stopped compressions as the paddles made contact with Tia. They all watched in disbelieve as Tia's body jolted on the stretcher.

"Nothing, Charge to 300." The male paramedic resumed compressions as the paddles charged.

"Clear!" The female paramedic shouted again.

"Nothing, Charge to 360. Come in!"

"Clear!" She shouted once more.

The room went quite as they all prayed that Tia's heart would start again.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if it was worth the wait. **

**xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks to everyone for their review I appreciate it.**

* * *

Beep…..

Beep….

They all froze as Tia's heart started beating again. The paramedics quickly wheeled her out to the ambulance.

"I'm going with youse." Jen told the paramedics and got in before they could protest. Gibbs nodded and closed the door of the ambulance. He hit the back twice and the ambulance went off into the night with its sirens blaring. Gibbs turned around to face his team, Abby had tears streaming down both sides of her face and they looked like they were holding back the tears- even Ziva which shocked him a bit as Ziva never showed her emotions.

"Palmer take Ducky back to NCIS, get the morgue van and stat the autopsy. McGee you take Abby, Ziva and Tony back to NCIS as well and get to work but you can drop me off at the hospital first."

The reason McGee was driving was he had only had one beer and was the only one safe to drive. The drive to the hospital was quite. The only was the cars' engine and odd sobs from Abby. "I'll call when I get news of Tia's condition." Gibbs said a left the car.

Gibbs found Jen in the waiting room on the 5th floor. She was sitting on a chair on the corner. She had her arms wrapped around her leg which were pulled tightly onto her chest and her forehead was resting on the top of her knees. Gibbs stared at for a moment, he could see tears roll down her check. He bent down in front of her and her hands in his. She jumped when he touched her. She wiped her tears away so she could she in more clearly.

"She's in surgery the now, the doctor said she had a bleed in her brain and that she hasn't broken her neck." Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

* * *

"He's Lance Corporal Shane Dunn, thirty-two year old. He had served three tours in Iraq and was honourably discharged four years ago. When he was discharged he applied to be an NCIS agent but he failed his psychological profile every time." McGee informed the Director and Gibbs when he, Tony, Abby and Ziva got to the hospital.

"We found his car down the street. He had packed to bags, one full of his cloths and the filled with girls cloths all with Tia's age on the labels." Ziva added.

"They found a note in Dunn's pocket. I dusted it for prints just incase he had a partner but I only found his prints." Abby told them.

"What did the note say?" Jen regretted asking the second she said it.

"It said- Since I cannot get justice for the man I lost I'm going to take something from you." Ziva told her.

"Why did he fail his psychological?" Gibbs asked.

"He has always said that one day he would get revenge on the person or persons who killed two of the comrades." Tony said.

They all took a seat and waited for new. Tia had now been in surgery for two hours and they hadn't gotten any more new on her condition. Gibbs went on a coffee run, even though he was almost running on empty he also needed sometime a lot to clear his head. He thought about how he felt after he lost Shannon and Kelly, he couldn't lose Tia. Apart from having Jen back in his life the only good this to happen to his since Shannon and Kelly was Tia. He sat down at a table in the canteen and took out his phone. He sat looking at pictures of Tia from when she was younger. In all of the pictures she had a big smile in her face. His favourite picture was one when she was about 1 year old and she was standing but had her head on his coffee table sleeping. She looked so much like Jen except her eyes, she had his eyes. He remembered Jen telling a few years ago that Tia might look like her but she was a Gibbs inside- Tia had asked to hear a story about her dad and Jen to her about his rules so the next day she stared thing about her own rules- the memory made him chuckle slightly as a tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He had asked Tia the other day how many rules she was up to. She told him that she had seven and they were all written down unlike his.

Gibbs got coffees for everyone headed back up to the waiting room. Abby and McGee had fallen sleep resting on each other. Ziva had also fallen sleep, resting her head on Tony's shoulder. Gibbs handed Tony and Jen a coffee and sat down next to Jen. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jen pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest.

A doctor walked into the waiting room writing on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. Gibbs and Jen stood up as the doctor approached them. "Are you Tia's parents?" He asked waking all who were asleep. Both Jen and Gibbs nodded and shock his hand. "I'm Dr. Sam Lewis. The surgery went well, we managed to stop to bleed without any compactions. She is still under sedation but should be waking up soon. If youse follow me I'll take youse to see her."

"Dr Lewis, when she wakes up, do you know if she will have any memory loss or anything like that?" Jen asked.

"We will only know that when she wakes up." He lead them to the children's ward, were Tia had a private room. He opened the door for them and left.

Tia was hooked up to a ventilator and an EKG machine. The EKG machine showed a steady heartbeat. Tia also had an IV in her left hand. She had a white bandage around her head. Jen sat down on Tia right side and took her hand. Gibbs sat next to Jen and the team sat on the other side of Tia. Tia looked so small and pale in the bed. Everyone was hoping that she would be ok when she wakes up.

Ducky and Palmer arrived at the hospital to check to see how Tia was doing. The team had fallen sleep about an hour before they arrived and after a lot of persuading Jen went to sleep a half hour ago. Gibbs sat watching her chest move up and down. Ducky sat next to Gibbs and Palmer sat next to the sleeping team. Ducky and Gibbs quietly talked about the autopsy and Jimmy had gone to sleep as well.

As the morning sun light beamed onto Tia's face she slowly started to wake up. She had squeezed Jen's hand so as Jen woke up, Tia's eyes began to flutter open. Her heart rate began to increase when she noticed the tube in her mouth. Jen tried to sooth her as Ducky went and got a doctor. Ducky came back a minute later with Dr Lewis.

"Hello Tia, I'm going to take the tube out. What I need you to do is on the count of three take a big breath in then blow out like your blowing your birthday candles out." Dr Lewis instructed her.

Tia let go of her mother's hand, "_I can't... hear you._" No one had noticed that her hearing aids had been taken out.

Gibbs signed what Dr Lewis had told her to do. On three Tia took a bug breath in and blows out a hard as she could as Dr Lewis pulled the tube out. When the tube was out Tia began coughing and Abby handed her a cup of water to sip slowly.

"I need to ask her few questions just to check her brain functions. I'll need her to write them down." He told Jen and Gibbs.

Gibbs signed for the doctor. "_Write down your full name, name everyone in the room, what the colour of the pen you're writing with and what's 2+3._"

Tia wrote down all her answers correctly which Dr Lewis was happy with. He said that if everything stays the same then she should be able to go home later in the day and that he would find some hearing aids her before her left the room to check on other patients.

Gibbs told his team to go home and that if they got called in for a case then DiNozzo was to take point. Abby took a bit of persuading to go home but promised Tia that she would she her later. Jen also left the room as she needed to call Cynthia to cancel a meeting she had that afternoon.

"_Aren't you going to asked me what happened?_" Tia asked her father.

"_I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready to talk about it."_

"_Can I tell you now?" _Gibbs nodded. "_I had finished my call to Liam and told Ziva what he had said. I was coming back to join youse when someone came up from behind me. I tried to get way but we were at the top of the stairs, we lost our balance and we fell down the stairs." _Tears had only slightly started to flow down her checks but Gibbs wiped them away. He kissed her on the check and set on the bed next to her. Tia moved and sat of his lap. Gibbs hugged her tightly as if he was never going to let her go. When Jen came back into the room she joined them in their hug.

Tia was discharged later that afternoon. Dr Lewis told Jen that she would have to bring her back in two weeks to get her stitches out. Tia also had to keep her bandage on for the next 48 hours which she was not happy with because she didn't like it.

* * *

That night after Gibbs had put Tia to bed and sat watching her sleep, he found Jen sitting in her office with a glass of bourbon. He stood in the doorway watching her. He stood thinking how much he had missed having Jen in his life everyday even if she was his boss

"Did she get to sleep ok?" Jen asked pulling him out of his daze.

"Um…Yeah." He sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"Are you ok Jethro? You look lost." Jen walked around her desk and sat on it looking at Gibbs.

"I'm fine just thinking that's all."

"May I ask what about?"

"You just did Jen." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Jethro….Jethro, Jethro." Jen shook his shoulder to pull him out of his daydream again. He looked at her not realising he had zoned out. "Why don't you sleep in the spear bedroom so you don't fall asleep at the wheel?"

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Jethro." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N- Everything that is in italics is the characters signing.**

**I'll up date soon and please review**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey **

**I think this is the quickest I have updated. For everyone in the Uk and other countries to the east its the next day but the the people in the USA and to the west of the UK it's the same again for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer still the same :(**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Tia's fall and she had gotten her stitches out yesterday. Over the past two weeks Jen and Gibbs had been growing closer together. They had been on a couple of dinners out but Tia was always with them as Jen didn't like Tia being out of her sight for more than an hour.

The team were at a crime scene and Jen was having a meeting in MTAC so Tia was down with Abby in her lab. For about the last twenty minutes Tia was talking about the dinner she had with her parents the night before.

"As dad left, to go home. They kissed." Tia giggled as she said it.

"awww so cute. Mommy and daddy are getting together. " Abby replied clapping her hand together.

Tia leaned in closer to Abby, "I have this plan but in need your help." She whispered.

Tia told Abby her plan. "I'm in." Abby said it a bit too loud so Tia put her hand over Abby's mouth, raised her finger to her lips and gave Abby the famous 'Gibbs stare'.

"We'll do it once the case is finished." Tia told Abby and Abby agreed.

* * *

It took the team another week to finish the case. All of team Gibbs were getting really hacked off about the case since they were convinced they were going round in circles. Abby and Tia were both happy that the case was closed as they could set the plan into motion. They also needed Cynthia's help with their plan so they planned ahead and got her on board last week. Abby gave Cynthia the go ahead and the plan started.

"Gibbs!" He picked up his phone a bit frustrated.

"Agent Gibbs, Director Shepard would like to have a word with you in her office." Cynthia replied trying not to give anything away.

"I'll be right up." Gibbs hung up and headed to Jen's office.

When Gibbs hung up, Cynthia gave Abby the thumbs up. "Go straight in Agent Gibbs." She said when Gibbs arrived then left her desk and headed down to the ballpen.

Gibbs closed the door behind him and walked over to Jen's desk. "What can I do you for Jethro?"

Before Gibbs could respond the door opened slightly and put a brown bag on the floor and closed the door. Gibbs and Jen looked at each other curiously. Gibbs went to see delivered the bag but the door wouldn't open.

"Jen your door is either stuck or we are locked in." Gibbs continued to try and open the door.

"I'm going to guess that someone has locked us in here and you still haven't told me why you came up here."

"Cynthia called and said you wanted a word but I guessing now that you didn't ask Cynthia to call."

"Nope." Jen replied also shaking her head. "What's in the bag because it smells like Chinese?" She got up from behind her deck and over to her drinks cabinet to pour them some drinks.

Gibbs opened the bag and Jen was right it was Chinese food. There was also a note on top of the boxes, "We've got a note- Have a dinner together without me. I'll be fine xx- well we now know who is behind locking us in your office." Gibbs laughed at the note.

"She couldn't have done it herself." Jen gave him a small glass of bourbon.

"Abby." They both said in unison.

"I have a gut feeling Tia knows that we're dating." Jen raised an eyebrow at him. "When I kissed you last week after dinner, I'm sure I saw Tia standing at the top of the stairs."

"She gets that from you. Knowing everything and leaving people wondering how you know." Jen said digging into her dinner.

"Thee student is becoming thee master." They both giggled and Gibbs comment. "Speaking of students, had Tia decided whether she's going back to boarding school or not?"

"I don't know she hasn't said but I think she will ask to go to school closer to home."

"I hope so it's nice seeing her every day and you." He smiled at Jen and she blushed.

"I also like seeing you every day." Put placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Gibbs kissed her back.

"I do." Jen saddled him and kissed him passionately.

* * *

It was Tia who dropped the food off and locked the door. She ran back down to the ballpen to join the rest of the team. They were all looking at the plasma. The plasma showed Jen's office as Abby had snick in earlier at planted a small camera in the corner of the room. When they stared kissing Ziva put her hands over Tia's eyes. Once Jen had stopped saddling Gibbs as they weren't sure no one was listening on the other side of the door. Gibbs and Jen had been locked in her office for almost three hours now. Ducky, Palmer and Cynthia had all gone after watching a little of their new entertainment/spying channel (aka Jen's office).

"I think we should let them out now." McGee said.

"Same." Ziva and Tony both agreed with McGee.

"Who's going to unlock the door?" Abby asked knowing the answer.

"You." All three of them said in unison.

"I don't want to do it I'm scared." The three of them stared at her. Abby know that she wasn't getting out of this. "Ok….Timmy hold my bag and wait for me at the elevator so we can do a runner when I unlock the door."

"What we going to do with Tia?" Tony said looking over at Tia who was asleep in Gibbs' chair.

"Just leave her. She has to go home with Jen or Gibbs." Abby left to unlock the door. When she got to the top of the stairs, she looked down to see McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva waiting for her at the elevator. She walked as quietly as she would up to the Directors door and unlocked it. When she unlocked the door, she ran as fast as she could in her heels back down the elevator.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Gibbs asked Jen.

"Yeah, I think they have unlocked the door."

Gibbs got up to check. Since they had unlocked the door Jen grabbed her coat and bag so she could go home. They looked down at the ballpen and the only person there was Tia. Gibbs took Jen's hand as they walked down the stairs together. Jen stood at the edge of the ballpen as Gibbs picked up Tia doing his best not to wake her. He wrapped Tia's legs around him, dropped her arms around his neck and Tia herself snuggled her head into his shoulder. Jen smiled at Gibbs caring their sleeping daughter. When the door to the elevator opened at the ground floor they thought the 'bing' of the doors opening would wake Tia but didn't. Gibbs carefully buckled Tia in her car seat of Jen's car.

The drive to Jen's house was quite. Gibbs sat side ways in his seat looking at both of his girls. When they arrived at Jen's house, Gibbs got Tia out of the car and they put her to bed together. They watched Tia sleep from the door. It remind them both of how they both used to watch Tia sleep when she was a baby but this was the first time they had watched her sleep together. Gibbs placed a hand of Jen's shoulder. Jen kissed his hand and interlock her finger in his.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight." Jen offered, closing Tia's bedroom door.

"I'd like that."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jen's waist and pulled her close to him. Their eyes locked before they kissed. At that moment both Gibbs and Jen had the same thought, 'they didn't want anything more than to be together as a family with Tia'. When they pulled apart Jen took Gibbs' hand and lead him to her room.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter and please review.**

**i'll up date soon**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey**

**Thanks for the reviews and if I do have spelling or grammar mistakes don't hesitate to tell me as English may be my first language, in school it's my worse subject and I do want to learn from my mistakes so I don't keep making them.**

**Disclaimer is still the same.**

* * *

McGee, Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desks the next morning waiting for Gibbs to tell them they had a case or not. Abby had phoned McGee over 20 times in the space of 10minutes wondering if Gibbs had arrived yet. McGee kept on reassuring her that he would call her when he gets in.

"Are we even sure Abby let them out?" Tony didn't even look up from the game he was playing on his phone when he asked.

"If Gibbs had been locked in there all night, I thing we would know by now. I'm sure he's just getting coffee." Ziva got up from her desk and lent against the filling cabinet beside Tony's desk. "Track his cell just to make sure, McGee."

"No way! If I do it then he'll find out somehow so no, no way." McGee protested

"Just do it McChicken, as your senior field agent I'm ordering you to do it."

"If you want to know so much, do it yourself, Tony." McGee replied. "McGee." He said picking up his phone.

"Is he in yet?" It was Abby again.

"No Abby. Abs you did let the out last night didn't you."

McGee put Abby on speaker phone so Tony and Ziva could hear her answer. "I unlocked the door and ran. I didn't like open the door and tell them 'you're free to go'." All of them looked up in the direction of the Director's office.

"You don't think they slept in there." Ziva asked

Before anyone could answer Gibbs walked out of the elevator with a cup coffee and Tia. Tia had a similar cup as her father except Tia had hot chocolate instead of coffee. Tia also looked a bit like Ziva with the clothes she was wearing. She wore little black army boots, green cargo pants and a black tank top. Everyone watched at Gibbs as he walked into the ballpen, he seemed happier than normal. Actually he looked a bit like DiNozzo when he's had one of his 'hot dates' but less smug.

Tia sat in Gibbs' chair. "Gear up! Dead marine." She said in a Gibbs tone of voice.

They looked at Tia and then to Gibbs. He was getting his gun and badge out of his drawer. He also pulled a NCIS cap out of the bottom drawer and gave it to Tia. "Well, you head the girl." Gibbs said and his team grabbed their gear.

"Where we going, boss?" Tony swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Alexandria." Tia said and flung the keys to him.

Tia followed Gibbs out of the ballpen walking toward is the elevator. The team looked curiously at Tia and Gibbs as they walked behind them.

***NCIS***

Gibbs arrived at the crime scene just behind the van. Gibbs got out of his car and went around to the passenger side to help Tia out the car. The team watched them walk over to the LEO's to find out what they had found. When they got over to the body McGee took out the finger print scanner. As Ducky arrived, McGee got a hit in the dead man's prints to Captain James Stevens, reservist.

"Sorry we're late, Mr Palmer took a wrong turn. Well what do we have here?" Ducky bent down and took time of death. "Time of death was approximately between 2 and 4 this morning."

"LEO's got a call at 0600 about the body by Mr Stewart how was taking out the rubbish- he owns the restaurant that leads onto the ally. LEO's thinks it's a mugging gone wrong. DiNozzo shot and sketch, McGee bag and tag and David witness statements please." Tia read from the note pad she was holding. Everyone just looked at her thinking that they had a 'mini Gibbs' but polite. Gibbs shooed his team away with his hands. When the team started their designated task, mini Gibbs smirked and put her note book in her pocket.

"Have you lost your voice Jethro?" Ducky inquired

"Nope. Got a cause of death?"

"Looks like he was stab but I'll know more once we get him back."

***NCIS***

"Has Gibbs said anything?" Abby questioned McGee when he dropped off the evidence.

"No, it's strange. Tia is doing all the taking and being the boss. Tony said it's like Freaky Friday were Tia is Gibbs and Gibbs is Tia. Also Gibbs is really happy and I mean **really **happy"

"That is freaky."

McGee went up to the ballpen after giving Abby the evidence. When he arrived Gibbs wasn't there _coffee_McGee thought, Tony was at his desk and Ziva was working with Tia at hers. McGee started working on the captain's bank statements and phone records. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tony constantly looking up towards Ziva's desk.

"Is there something wrong with boss Tia?" Tony finally asked. Tia looked up at him and shook her head. "Then why are you being boss?"

She did what Ziva normally does, walked up to him and sat on the edge of his desk. "Since mom and dad were locked in the office for 3 hours, I've to work with dad for 3 days."

"That doesn't really explain why you're doing all the talking and giving out orders." He replied.

"I dunno that's why, he just tells me what to say. See." She handed Tony her notebook. Tony opened the notebook and smiled then gave it back to her. He got back his work and Tia re-joined Ziva

The elevator door 'binged' opened and Gibbs walked out with a cup coffee and a caf-pow. The team saw that he was still in a happy mood. "What we got?" He stood in front of the middle plasma screen, the team gathered around him.

"Captain James Stevens, he's 37 years old and Lives in Norfolk with his wife Louise." Tia stared. She clicked the clicker to produce a photo of the victim and another one with him and his wife.

"He joined the marines straight out for high school. Did multiple tours but 4 years ago transferred to the reservist as he was having problems at home. They have been married for 14 years, no kids just a dog called Lucy. I've tried to get a hold of his wife but she's not answering." Ziva continued on from Tia.

It was Tony's turn to speak. "Phoned some friends and co-works all say the same thing- good guy committed to his work and doesn't know anyone who would want to kill him. They also said that he and his wife have been getting along better since he joined the reservists."

"Well his phone records show numerous calls and texts to different women how aren't his wife…."

"Wife killed." DiNozzo blurted out interrupting McGee so Gibbs head slapped him. "Sorry boss."

"His bank records show lots of payments to restaurants, bars and hotels. Last night he used his card at the bar across the street from where he was found and there's not CCTV in the area." McGee informed Gibbs.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee collecting all the information he just got. "McGee find the wife, Ziver and Tony go to the bar and find out who he was with and Tia with me." He turned and walked towards the back elevator and the team got to work.

As the elevator moves Gibbs flicked the switch to stop it. "Right now this is what I want you to say..."

"What you got, Abs?" Tia walked into the lab by herself with a caf-pow.

Abby looked at Tia curiously. "Where's big Gibbs?"

"Dunno" Tia shrugged her shoulders and have Abby her caf-pow.

"Did you get in trouble for last night? Also McGee said that Gibbs is happy." Abby was hoping for gossip.

"Not really, they weren't happy about being locked in a room. I just have to work with dad for 3 days. So what you got?"

_Decently a mini Gibbs_, Abby thought. "The knife had a partial print but got 542 matches since it only has 3 markers. There was a print on the wallet that didn't match the vic's so running that now, just ..." Her computer binged showing she got a match. "The print on the wallet matches Louise Stevens and it also matches the partial print on the knife." Abby pulled up the driving licence of Louise Stevens.

"That's the Captain's wife." Tia told Abby. Tia ran out of the lab but then ran back in. She pulled Abby down to her level and whispered, "Daddy spent the night." Before running back out the lab again she gave Abby a giggly smile.

She ran out of the elevator to only find McGee in the ballpen. "DiNozzo was right, his wife killed."

"Slow down and say it again."

"His wife, she killed him. DiNozzo was right." Tia repeated.

"That makes sense with what I've found." McGee signalled her to come around his desk to look at his computer screen. "See this here…." He used his figure to show her what she needed to look at. "His wife Louise, she closed her bank account yesterday. She also hasn't gone to work or contacted any family so I've put a BOLO for her and her car at train stations, bus stations and airports."

"But she has a head start. What if she is already on a plane?"

"I'm doing a search to find out if she is already on the plane, if so we might be able to get her sent back."

"Cool! You can really do that." McGee nodded and smiled at her enthusiasm.

From the catwalk Gibbs and Jen watched the scene blow them. They were standing close together so no one could see them holding hands. "I think she's having fun." Jen whispered.

"She sure is. However she's not going to be happy if we have to do paperwork for the next few days though."

"I think you world give in to her pleading and let her spend the day with Abby."

"Are you sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "

"100%. I'd give you 2 hours before you crack."

"If you so sure that I'll crack lets place a bet on it."

"Ok, what we betting for pride, money, no sex." She smirked at him when she said no sex.

"IF I lose you pick and you can pick anything including no sex but if I win- which I will- you and Tia move in with me."

Jen looked him eyes wide with shook. '_Did he really say that?'_ she kept asking herself. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was being serious. She looked down at Tia and she know she wanted nothing more than them to be a proper family, for her to spend the rest of her life with the alone man she has ever loved. "Deal." She smiled when she said it. Gibbs wrapped one arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Get a hold of yourself Tony!" Everyone in the office could hear Ziva when she stepped out of the elevator.

"Grip not hold. It's get a grip of yourself and quite frankly I like living. The whole drive back all I could see was my life flash before my eyes."

"Whatever, we got back in good timing."

"Sure, if you want to put it that way. The drive should have taken 25 minutes. Do you know how long it took with you driving? 10 that's right 10 minutes." He snuck into his chair trying to recover from the drive. Ziva sat in her chair and looked across at Tony _'such a drama queen'_.

"What did youse find out, except from the fact that you should let Ziva drive." Gibbs said walking down the stairs with Jen.

"Our dead Captain was in the bar last night with…" Tony was interrupted by McGee.

"Ummm….Boss, I've found the wife. She…umm…left on a flight to Morocco two hours ago."

"Does the flight have any stops to refuel or does she have to get a connecting flight?" Jen asked.

"Umm…yes stops in London Heathrow, were she'll get a different plane to take he to Morocco."

"I'll make a call and get her picked up when she lands in London." With that Jen headed back up the stairs to her office.

"Boss you have hear what we found." DiNozzo was too eager to tell that he didn't wait for Gibbs to respond. "Right so he's there with this blond, smoking hot, and their sitting talking when his wife bursts in and slaps the blond and tells her to stay away from her husband. The blond- Claire- is shocked and doesn't like the fact that she's just been slapped so she slaps Louise. Then they get into the big cat fight. Our cheating Captain pulls his wife off Claire and drags her outside and he doesn't come back into the bar. Watching the CCTV from inside the bar, I left like I was dreaming." Gibbs head slapped Tony and pointed to Tia. "Sorry Boss and mini Boos."

"Agent Gibbs!" Jen shouted from the top of the starts. Everyone in the ballpen looked up at her. "The British authorises are sending her back on the next flight when she lands with an escort. She's to arrive tomorrow after noon." She turned and walked to her office.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoed this chapter, please review. Update will be soon**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY!**

**I'm so glad that everyone loved the mini Gibbs. Sorry it taken a week to update. I've had a mixture of writers block and reading other fanfic stories.**

**Disclaimer still the same.**

* * *

Gibbs had slept at Jen's house again that night. It had taken Jen and Gibbs a long time to get Tia to sleep because she was full of energy from spending the day with team Gibbs solving their case. When they had done everything they could think of to get her to sleep, Gibbs remember what he did when Tia stayed with him and she was missing Jen so much. He heated some milk and poured some honey on to the milk. He heated to the right temperature so Tia could drink to straight away. He poured the liquid into her favourite sippy cup. He sat on the couch with Tia on his lap and feed her warm milk and honey as if she was still a baby. Jen at stroking Tia's hair as Gibbs began to rock her back and forth. Within ten minutes Tia had finally fallen asleep much to her parents delight.

Gibbs went to wake Tia up when Jen for a shower. He slowly opened the door and walked over to her bed. He sat down on the edge and shook her slightly. "Tia, Princess, it's time to wake up." He whispered softly. Tia moaned in frustration and pulled the covers over her head. Gibbs pulled the covers back so she buried her head under her pillows. Gibbs got up leaving Tia to sleep. If he had woken her up he knew that things wouldn't bode well for later in the day. Tia would end up getting grumpy because she was tired and refuse to take a nap no matter how much anyone bribed her to take one.

Gibbs found Jen standing at the patio door watching the sun rise above the bushes. He slowly crept up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Jen didn't even flinch when he did it, she just relaxed into his chest.

"Is Tia getting ready?" Jen asked breaking the silence.

"No she's still tired from being up so late last night."

"If we're going to take her to the office asleep, she'll have to sleep at your desk." Gibbs nodded. "Do you want any to eat or just coffee?"

"Coffee."

Jen spun around in his grasp and looked up at smiling. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "I'll go pick some cloths for Tia to change into when she wakes." Jen tried to leave his hold but he was holding her to tight. She looked into his eyes and she could she how much he loved having her and their daughter in his life.

"I love you." Gibbs whispered softly in to her ear.

"I love you too." Jen kissed him again but she didn't want the kiss to end.

Jen came back into the kitchen 5 minutes later carrying Tia. Jen had wrapped a blanket over her to keep her warm. Gibbs smiled at them. Gibbs remember back when Jen was pregnant with Tia, she was complaining that she was really fat but he kept telling her she was beautiful, however she thought he was just saying it to make her feel better. He was though, to him she did look beautiful carrying their daughter. As he looked at her now thinking about how beautiful she was now.

Gibbs walked over to them and kissed Jen then gave Tia a kiss on the top of her head. He carefully took Tia from Jen so she could grab her things so they could head to the office. As Gibbs took Tia, she didn't wake to see was carrying her, she just got in to a comfortable position.

***NCIS***

They thought that by the time they got to the office Tia would have woken up but she hadn't. Jen gave Gibbs his coffee and Tia a kiss on the cheek before she headed for her office.

The way Tia's head rested on her father's shoulder, team Gibbs could see her sleeping peacefully as Gibbs made his way to desk. He put his coffee on his deck and dropped Tia's bag on the floor. He took the blanket off Tia so he could put her down on the floor behind his deck. Once he was satisfied that Tia hadn't woken up for being placed on the floor, he placed the blanket over her. His team watched him from their decks. They all knew that he was a good father to Tia, they just had never seen him in action. The team got back to work when Gibbs as in his chair.

Tia began to stir just before 1000 hours. Gibbs spun around in his chair and watched her wake up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. For a moment she had a look of confusion on her face trying to work out where she was. When she saw the plasma she realised where she was.

"Morning Princess." Gibbs sat down on the floor next to his daughter ad she sat up.

"Morning daddy." She replied moving over onto his lap giving him a hug. He hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Come on. Let's get you changed." Gibbs stood up turned to Ziva. "Ziver could you take Tia to the female changing rooms?" Ziva nodded and got up from her desk. She took Tia's bag from Gibbs and led Tia to the changing rooms.

For the rest of the morning the team did paperwork. Tia had gotten board after a while but thankfully McGee had finished his paper so Tia started teaching him some more sign language. Gibbs glanced but at them from time to time to see what she was teaching to sign. One time he noticed Jen standing on the catwalk watching her. Jen couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

"Agent Gibbs." Jen shouted from the middle platform of the stairs. "Your suspect Louise Stevens is on her way up and Ziva, Tia there someone here to see youse." Tia and Ziva looked at each other. '_Who would come to see a five year old and a Mossad Officer'_ Ziva thought.

The elevator doors opened and everyone turned to see who came out. Their suspect Louise Stevens was first to exit accompanied with two NCIS agent. Last to leave the elevator was a white male, 6 foot tall, sandy brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt with his top two bottoms undone and black dress trousers. He was also carrying a small travel bag.

"Liam!" Tia shouted with delight. She ran up to him as fast as she could. Liam caught her in his arm and picked her up. The last time Tia had ran at him full force he felt like he was being rugby tackled.

"Hello Tia." Liam had a rich British accent. To Tia he sounded like James Bond. He put her back down on the floor and bent down next to her. "I believe IOU this." He handed her a $50 note.

"Thank you." She said taking the note and hugging.

"Just don't spend it all a sweets. Your mother wouldn't be happy about that." He whispered to her making her laugh.

Ziva was standing a couple of feet in front of Liam as he talked to Tia. Liam stood up when he had finished talking to Tia. Tia skipped past Ziva and went to stand beside Jen. Liam and Ziva gave one another a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked him.

"Homeland security and MI6 are doing a joint task and I'm part of the team."

"Very secret then?" Liam nodded in agreement. "Let me introduce you to team Gibbs." Liam followed her to meet Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo. Jen and Tia joined them.

"You haven't meet Abby, Ducky or Jimmy." Tia told Liam, "Can me and Ziva take Liam to meet them?" Tia asked her father.

Gibbs looked down at her. She had big pleading puppy eyes. "OK." He answered reluctantly looking at Jen, who couldn't help but smirk at him. Tia had grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him towards to back elevator before Gibbs could even start to consider changing his mind. DiNozzo and Gibbs went back to their desks, McGee had followed Tia and Jen want back up to her office.

They had been gone for two hours when they came back into the ballpen from Jen's office. Gibbs suspected Abby or Ducky had kept them talking. Just as Liam was about to leave, he turned back to Ziva. "Ziva, would you like to have dinner with me tonight, my treat?"

"Sure." She smiled when she answered.

When Tony was sure Liam was out of sight of Ziva's computer he IM'd her.

_TonyD: Are you really going to her dinner with him?_

_ZivaD: Yes. Why do you ask?_

_TonyD: No reason_

_ZivaD: Are you jealous Tony?_

Tony logged off when he read her last message which made Ziva even more spurious of him. For the rest of the day Tony hadn't spoken to her unless he need to. The Director had let them go home early as Louise Stevens had cracked in interrogation, they were up to date on their paper work and didn't have a new case. Ziva had felt like Tony couldn't get out of the office any quicker. She ran after him and got caught the elevator as the doors were about to close. When the elevator started to move Ziva flicked the emergency stop switch and turned to Tony.

"Why are you jealous Tony?"

"I'm not." She could tell he was lying since he couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Tony, I know you're lying to me."

"And if I was jealous what would you say?"

"I would tell you that you are an idiot since we only kissed. I haven't slept with Liam."

"What about what Tia saw?"

"Yes she saw us kissing but my father called. I had to go and meet someone about intel on my next mission." Tony didn't say anything but he felt like an idiot. Ziva stated to elevator again. The doors opened to the ground floor. Before she got out of the elevator she gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "You don't need to be jealous." She left Tony speechless alone in the elevator.

***NCIS***

Gibbs and Jen lay with their arms wrapped around each other in his bed. Tia had gone to sleep at the right time which they were happy about.

"So who won the bet?" Jen asked.

"I have no idea. If you take it from when she woke up then I won. However you take it from when Tia was dressed, feed and I had gotten back to my paper work then you won."

"How about we compromise?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Tia and I move in with you, if you still want us to….."

"Yes, I would love for you and Tia to move in with me. It would me the world to me." Gibbs kissed her passionately.

"I would love to live with you and what I was also going to say was, you have to have all the **TALKS** with Tia." Jen smiled at him knowing that the no sex idea that he mentioned was starting to sound like a good idea.

"Ok. As long as I get my girls." Gibbs knew that Jen knew what he was thinking and she was right but he wouldn't comment aloud.

"So when do you want us to move in?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about this weekend?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter and the little Tiva apart i stuck in. Please review.**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey **

**Im glad that everyone is like this story, means lot.**

**Disclaimer: still the same :(**

* * *

On the 10th of November Jen woke up in Gibbs' arms, a lot had happened since she and Tia moved in with him. The first thing they did was tell the team that they were together, not realising that everyone knew from when they saw them in her office when Tia and Abby locked them in there. Tia had decided that she wanted to go to school closer to home because she would miss everyone so much especially her parents. Gibbs had also proposed to her.

Jen lay thinking back on that night. It was only a month when he asked her to marry him. Gibbs had gotten Abby to take Tia for the night so he could take her to her favourite restaurant. She asked him if this was for a special occasion or something but he just told her he was wanted to spend some time together, just the two of them. After their meal they went on a stroll. Walking hand in hand Gibbs was happy it was a pleasant evening. Gibbs had gotten down on one knee when he asked her. She was speechless all she could do was nod.

Jen was pulled out of her trance when she felt movement on the bed.

"Morning baby. Happy Birthday!" She pulled Tia into a hug trying not to wake Gibbs but she didn't succeed. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tia and pulled them closer to him for a family hug.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Tia leaned over Jen to give him a kiss and a cuddle.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Princess. So how old are you?" Gibbs replied

"Six!" she shouted joyfully.

"Do you want presents or breakfast first." Jen asked knowing which one Tia would pick first.

"Presents!" Tia jumped jump and down on the bed.

Gibbs picked Tia up and carried her on his hip. Just before they reached the stair Gibbs covered her eyes with his hand. Tia screamed when Gibbs removed it hand reviling her presents. She had a hand full of presents all various sizes. Tia sat in the middle of all her presents opening them one by one. Tia had gotten a couple of new dolls and Gibbs had made some of the accessories such as a crib, bunk bed and high chair. She has also gotten the pram she liked very much. Tia hand found a new fascination with basketball (Gibbs suspected DiNozzo to be behind this) so they got her a basketball and net.

"Can I go get Daddy's present I got for him?" Tia didn't even wait for an answer before running back upstairs. A moment later Tia came back carrying a square shaped object that was wrapped with wrapping paper. She carefully placed it in the floor in front of her father.

Gibbs took the wrapping off revealing a cardboard box. When he opened the top of the box he found a little boat inside. The little boat was a miniature version of the boat in the basement. On the back of the boat, where Gibbs would print a name, was written Gunny.

Tears weald up in Gibbs' eyes, "Thank you Tia. It's beautiful." Gibbs gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome Daddy. Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim helped me. It took us ages to think of a name." Tia thanked both of her parents of her presents them when back to playing with them.

"Did you know about this?" Gibbs whispered to Jen.

"Nope. I asked her last week if she wanted to go shopping to find you a present but she said she had already gotten you one. She told me it was a surprise and I wasn't a loud to know." Jen curled up to Gibbs on the sofa. "I have another present for you but you'll have to wait until late to get it." Jen had already gotten him a 200 years old bottle of bourbon so Gibbs was really entreated about this.

***NCIS***

Tia had a party at the local indoor play area with her friends from school. The team were also invited along. Even though they weren't a loud in the play area to still came. Abby had a couple of times joined Tia and her friends, which they enjoined very much as they had to hid her from staff members. After the party Gibbs, Jen and Tia went out for dinner just the three of them. Tia talked about how much fun she had and she talked about the 'adventures' they had with and without Abby. When they had gotten home Tia was still full of energy that they let her stay up a little longer than normal. Tia and Gibbs had spent almost an hour playing basketball as Jen watched them. Gibbs showed her where the best places to aim the ball so it would go in the net. Tia didn't get it in the basket a lot but he could tell that every time she through the ball she was determined to get it in.

Tia had asked if Gibbs would read her her new book for her bedtime story. Jen sat in the master bedroom listening to Gibbs read the story. Tia had already gone to sleep before he had finished the story. Quietly closing her door, Gibbs made his way to the master bedroom. Gibbs went over and stand beside Jen on the bed.

"Close your eyes and hold out hands." Jen told him.

"If this is my other present, it's not what I thought it would be." Gibbs grinned but also did as he was told. Gibbs felt something plastic being placed in his hands. He moved his hands over it trying to work out what it was before he opened his eyes. The object was about 15cm long and 2cm thick. Jen giggled a little at him because she knew he would never guess what it was. Gibbs opened his eyes to see it was a pregnancy test and it showed a small blue plus sign.

"You're pregnant?!" Jen could work out if it was a statement or a question.

"Yes, we're going to have another baby!" She said joyfully. Gibbs pulled Jen towards him and kissed her passionately. Gibbs unbuttoned her shirt to revel a sext bra. _'That's not going to be staying on long' _he thought.

**THE END**

* * *

**So this is the last chapter, sorry its a bit quick but i do hope you have enjoyed this story. I'm thinking about doing a squeal, tell me if you would like a squeal. At the moment i have a few ideas for it and I'm thinking some Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby.**

**xx**


End file.
